1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to moveable carriers for articles, and more particularly to an apparatus for extending the sides walls of a wheelbarrow bin to increase its load carrying capability.
2. Description of the Background Art
A wheelbarrow is a commonly used tool for carrying heavy loads or for moving light, bulky loads such as leaves. When transporting light, bulky loads in a wheelbarrow, however, the user often overloads the wheelbarrow bin, such that upon moving the loaded wheelbarrow to a desired location a portion of the load spills over the sides of the wheelbarrow bin. This spillage necessitates a second effort to remove the material from the ground, thus increasing the work necessary to move a load of material. To avoid this problem, numerous devices have been devised to keep a large load contained within the confines of a wheelbarrow bin.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,805,885, issued to Elzea and U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,434, issued to Jerpbak, disclose rigid side extension structures which can be attached to the sides of a wheelbarrow bin, thus increasing the load capacity of a wheelbarrow. U.S. Pat. No. 1,769,271, issued to Parsons, discloses a mesh box attachment for a wheelbarrow bin.
Of the prior devices adapted for use with wheelbarrows, attachment to a wheelbarrow bin is achieved by a variety of means, including clamps, screws and the like. Generally, to release the clamps or remove the screws, an increased expenditure of time is required, which presents a disadvantage with these prior devices. Additionally, the rigid structural nature of the prior devices prevents them from being broken down and easily stored in a tool shed or other confined location.
An alternative to the rigid wheelbarrow attachments previously described is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,367, issued to O'Brien, which discloses a superstructure coupled to a wheelbarrow bin comprised of a large net suspended between a plurality of corner poles. To empty this device, a pair of ropes attached to the net must be pulled, which turns the net inside-out. While this device is easily removed from a wheelbarrow bin and stored, two significant drawbacks persist, namely: (1) upon turning the large net inside-out the user is often blanketed with dust and debris, and (2) upon emptying heavy loads, the weight of the load could cause the ropes to place substantial force upon the net during the emptying procedure, thus causing potential tears in the net.
Therefore, a need still exists for a device which allows the walls of a wheelbarrow bin to be extended, which can be easily removed to allow for the trouble-free emptying of a wheelbarrow bin, and which can additionally be collapsed and stored in a confined location. The present invention satisfies those needs as well as overcomes the deficiencies of the prior devices.
The foregoing patents reflect the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with the view toward discharging the applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that none of these patents teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicant's claimed invention.